A floresta guarda a estrela
by nhdl
Summary: O povo élfico vive em uma paz conquistada, mas o que pode acontecer se um antigo inimigo retorna?
1. Chapter 1

Há dois milênios os Elfos viviam em paz, apesar de ocasionais disputas e convergências de pensamentos, havia uma harmonia entre eles, os grandes reinos eram: os Elfos da Floresta conhecidos por suas grandes habilidades de batalha e forja de armamentos; o Reino da Noite de onde toda a arte élfica e o registro da história tinha sua origem; já o Reino da Luz apesar do nome, vivia mais na escuridão a escavar as grandes montanhas em busca de pedras preciosas e diferentes de seus parentes que adoravam a lua, eles tinham grande amor pela terra e seus tesouros e por último, os Elfos Brancos, que tinham o conhecimento de toda a magia da raça.

Os reinos conviviam da troca de suas habilidades até que Sylvester, a guardiã de Brolduz - lar dos Elfos Brancos - com a alegação de que seu povo detinha o direito de governar os outros reinos começou a formar um grande exército de invasão com o objetivo de subjulgar os demais povos. Com uma iminente guerra nunca antes vista, os três reinos uniram-se e marcharam até os portões das terras de Brolduz e uma sangrenta batalha teve início.

Quando a balança da batalha pendeu contra os Elfos Brancos, as bravas guerreiras da Floresta invadiram o castelo e certeiras eliminaram os magos supremos, ficando face a face com Sylvester que defendeu-se de todos os modos que podia e quando restaram apenas duas guerreiras, a mais jovem delas se lançou contra a guardiã e com um golpe indefensável cravou sua espada no peito da inimiga, mas não a tempo de impedir que sua companheira fosse sufocada pela inimiga.

Com o fim da guerra, vieram as perdas tão lamentadas daquele dia que não seria esquecido pelo povo e para que tal atrocidade não voltasse a acontecer foi decidido pelos guardiões que um feitiço poderoso seria lançado sobre os túmulos de Sylvester e seus magos para selar a escuridão e maldade nas profundezas da montanha de Brolduz.

 **1**

Quinn já começava a sentir a falta de ar, mas ela corria, mesmo que eu corpo de elfo aguentasse muito mais esforço que outras espécies, foi ali quase chegando ao seu destino que ela por um momento pensou em desistir, mas forçou sua respiração, ela não tinha corrido por dois dias e meio para desistir no fim de sua jornada.

Já entrando na floresta ela foi diminuindo sua velocidade e, quando viu o grande portão dos Elfos da Noite finalmente se permitiu parar, dois guardas vinham atentos em sua direção, não era comum ver um elfo neste estado de exaustão. Apoiava suas mãos nos joelhos e buscava regular sua respiração, quando botas entraram em seu campo de visão ela levantou a cabeça olhando para os guardas.

Q: Fomos traídos [e desmaiou]

Abriu os olhos e a luz acima de si não afligia seus olhos, afinal, o dia que a luz da lua não tivesse aquele efeito calmante em seu povo seria o sinal do fim dos tempos. Levantou-se devagar e ainda podia sentir a rigidez em seus músculos, porém sem a dor dilacerante, alguém devia ter-lhe aplicados os medicamentos enquanto ela estava inconsciente e não pôde deixar de agradecer mentalmente a pessoa que o tinha feito.

Vestia uma túnica branca com detalhes em prata, olhou em volta buscando suas roupas e as encontrou em cima de uma cadeira, estavam dobradas e completamente limpas, entretanto não viu vestígios de suas armas. Quando terminava de se vestir uma mulher morena entrou e a olhava de forma desconfiada, embora os três reinos élficos vivessem em paz a situação inusitada de sua chegada tinha deixado alguns ali desconfiados.

S: Sou a capitã dos exércitos, me chamo Santana [anunciou] minha Senhora aguardava o seu despertar.

Q: Por favor, não quero deixá-la esperando, podemos ir [então seguiu a mulher porta a fora]

Observava a mulher a sua frente, ela usava uma armadura feita não para batalhas de campo, mas sim uma que mostrava seu status para o reino e a mantinha capaz de defender-se em alguma emergência. Logo passou a olhar o lugar em si, já tinha estado algumas vezes ali, porém sempre como parada antes de seguir em suas viagens.

Algo comum aos povos élficos era que os salões dos senhores do reino eram completamente abertos, para um povo imortal, manter segredos aos assuntos do reino era tido como desnecessário e principalmente desrespeitoso. Galgava os últimos degraus, mais alguns guardas mantinham seus postos ladeando o trono esculpido na grande árvore, desceu seus olhos até chegarem à mulher que levantava e vinha em sua direção. Seus olhos tão expressivos transmitiam uma calma que nunca havia sentido, vestia uma túnica branca, porém os detalhes em dourado, assim como a tiara que tinha um solitário diamante incrustado no centro. Abaixou a cabeça em respeito, colocou a mão sobre o próprio peito e então voltou a levantar a cabeça.

Q: Chamo-me Quinn, venho do Reino da Floresta e temo trazer notícias não agradáveis minha Senhora.

R: Sou Rachel, meus guardas falaram que você anunciou uma traição [a mulher falava tão calma que a própria loira não conseguiu ficar nervosa]

Q: Sim, o senhor Blaine está com o inimigo, armas do meu povo foram enviadas para as terras de Brolduz e receio que o conselho esteja de acordo com essa situação.

Alguns ali trocaram olhares preocupados.

R: O inimigo foi banido daquelas terras há dois milênios e sem qualquer exército, como poderia voltar a ser uma ameaça aos povos livres?

Q: Esse foi o mesmo questionamento que tive Senhora, então fui investigar e o que encontrei foi alarmante [imagens das monstruosidades que estavam sendo criadas lhe voltavam a mente] há um mago naquelas terras e ele está criando para o inimigo uma nova espécie de orc, eles são maiores, mais fortes e com uma sede de sangue que jamais vi.

Rachel andava levemente ao redor da loira, era como se ela levitasse.

R: Como você descobriu que o seu senhor havia nos traído?

Q: Sou espiã [deixou a parte de assassina de lado] é meu dever saber tudo o que acontece longe dos olhos do povo.

R: E porque eu deveria acreditar nas palavras de uma espiã? [ela tinha que admitir, a mulher sabia apertar os pontos certos]

Q: Fui caçada do meu reino até as montanhas do leste, coloquei-me no mais alto risco para não permitir uma atrocidade aos povos livres, minha posição sempre será duvidosa aos olhos dos outros de nós, mas tenho minha honra e nunca, nunca trairia a sobrevivência de nosso povo.

Recebeu um breve sorriso da morena que voltava ao seu assento.

R: Mandarei alguém de minha confiança até o Reino da Floresta, você pode ficar por aqui Quinn, estará segura em meu reino e então descobriremos se as suas palavras se confirmam.

A loira então fez um novo sinal de respeito e saiu dali acompanhada da capitã.

S: Você pode ficar no mesmo lugar em que acordou.

Q: Obrigada.

S: Pedi para alguém devolver suas armas, o arco e a aljava.

Q: Agradeço.

S: Espero que você esteja errada [explicou-se depois de receber um olhar questionador] uma traição assim vinda do nosso povo poderá causar muitas mortes.

Q: Entendo, mas compactuar com tal coisa certamente causará muitas mais.

A capitã acenou e ali elas concordaram silenciosamente, era melhor a morte de alguns de que a de milhares de inocentes.

Alguns dias haviam se passado desde que o enviado pela guardiã não tivesse voltado com uma resposta, na verdade ele não voltara e isso serviu como confirmação para a acusação feita por Quinn. A loira aproveitou para conhecer bem o reino nesse meio tempo e não deixava de admirar-se com o quão belo era o anoitecer por ali.

Não voltou a encontrar com a guardiã, porém quando Santana veio ao seu encontro ela sabia que finalmente voltaria a ver a bela senhora e ciente disso sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido. Acompanhou a capitã, mas reparou que não iam em direção ao salão, mas a um lindo jardim privativo e então percebeu que ali era onde residia a guardiã. A capitã a deixou ali e saiu.

Perdia-se ao admirar os pequenos cristais que pendiam de alguns galhos, tocava um quando a voz lhe atingiu.

R: São lindos não? [virou-se e a mulher estava como da última vez que a viu]

Q: Sim, perfeito [e não era dos cristais que ela falava] a Senhora solicitou minha presença?

R: Me chame de Rachel [andou até um banco que dava a vista de todo o reino] aqui neste lugar sou só eu e não as responsabilidades que carrego [loira acenou e então foi sentar ao lado na mulher.

Q: Aqui tudo é tão lindo Rachel [a morena não soube dizer o motivo, mas gostou de como seu nome saia pelos lábios da outra] sinto uma imensa paz, mas acredito que o que vamos conversar nos leve ao oposto, não é?

R: Temo ser verdade, meu enviado não retornou e isso é mais que o suficiente para confirmar o que você nos contou.

Q: E o que vai acontecer agora?

R: Me reunirei com a guardiã do Reino na Luz e decidiremos como vamos lidar com essa situação [voltava a olhar a loira] você é mais do que bem-vinda a permanecer conosco, mas preciso perguntar, como podemos recompensá-la por ter trago uma informação tão importante?

Q: Senhora Rachel agradeço, mas não quero nada em troca [deu um pequeno sorriso para a morena] cumpri apenas com o meu dever para com o nosso povo.

R: É estranha essa sua postura [percebeu o olhar um ofendido da outra] não quis ofendê-la, mas veja, espiões geralmente ficam muitos satisfeitos com recompensas.

Quinn acenou, mas não falou mais nada. Claro que era assim que ela era vista e aquilo geralmente não a incomodava, mas ter Rachel pensando assim dela incomodava-lhe.

Q: Não foi por escolha que me tornei espiã Rachel, foi uma nova designação dada pelo senhor Blaine alguns séculos atrás.

Aquilo chamou a atenção da guardiã.

R: Que função você tinha antes?

Q: Eu fazia parte da divisão de guerreiras...

R: Das que derrotaram Sylvester? [aquilo não podia ser possível]

Q: Sim.

R: E como ele te colocou em tal posição? [tal coisa soava tão desrespeitosa com alguém que teve um papel tão importante]

Q: Apenas colocou [sorriu triste] mas isso já foi a séculos. A Senhora ainda vai precisar de mim? [desejava que a mulher precisasse]

R: Oh não [mas sua mente queria dizer sim] não vou prender mais do seu tempo.

Q: Então me despeço da Senhora [levantou] devo partir ainda esta noite [aquilo pegou a morena de surpresa]

R: Partir? Para onde?

Q: Vou para as terras dos Elfos Brancos, preciso terminar de investigar.

R: É perigoso que você vá sozinha! [aquela preocupação aqueceu o coração da loira]

Q: Estou recuperada e sei viajar sem que notem minha presença.

Rachel pensou em coisas para dizer que fizessem com que Quinn ficasse, mas a determinação nos olhos e postura da loira a impediram.

R: Neste caso, desejo sucesso em sua missão [levantou e segurou nas mãos da loira] e espero vê-la novamente quando retornar.

A loira que até então olhava para suas mãos unidas levantou seu olhar para Rachel sorriu e sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo levou as mãos da morena até os lábios e deu um beijo singelo em cada uma.

Q: Voltaremos a nos ver guardiã[e saiu dali]

Rachel viu a mulher sair e levou uma mão ao peito sentindo seu coração batendo disparado e falou baixo para si:

R: Tenho certeza que sim Quinn.


	2. Capítulo II

Quinn tinha feito sua rota pelas montanhas ao norte assim evitaria encontrar com batedores do seu reino ou pior, aquelas monstruosidades que estavam sendo criadas e multiplicadas ao sul pelo mago misterioso. Quando terminou sua descida e começou a entrar na floresta ouviu um som não tão distante de passos, antecipando um ataque subiu rapidamente numa árvore e ali esperou que o dono dos passos viesse até ela.

Ela sabia de quem eram, mas preferiu confirmar com seus próprios olhos, quando o rapaz loiro passou por onde ela estava, a loira saltou pousando na retarguarda do homem com o arco esticado e uma flecha preparada.

Q: O que você faz assim tão distante dos portões? [ouviu um riso do homem que se virava para encará-la]

S: Esperando que a desmiolada da minha superior retornasse [então mudou de expressão ficando preocupado] pensei que você tinha morrido Quinn e foi abraçar a loira que tinha baixado a guarda]

Q: Eles quase conseguiram Sam.

S: Aonde você esteve todo esse tempo?

Q: No Reino da Noite, eu precisava levar a informação até eles.

S: E deu certo? [porque eles arriscaram o próprio pescoço]

Q: Sim, a guardiã de lá está se preparando e pelo que sei se reuniria com o Reino da Luz. Você precisa vir comigo Sam, é agora ou nunca!

S: Não posso Quinn, alguém tem que conseguir informações agora que você desertou! [sabia que ele tinha razão, mas abandonar seu único amigo lhe doía]

Q: Ok, mas quando for o momento você vem certo?

S: Claro que sim, lutaremos lado a lado.

Se despediu do amigo e decidiu que era o momento de voltar, tinha obtido mais detalhes sobre a trama e precisava contar para Rachel e acreditava que ela já teria se reunido com a outra guardiã. Mesmo com o pensamento em sua missão, aqueles olhos castanhos não lhe deixavam a mente.

Um mês havia se passado desde a partida de Quinn e foi o tempo levado para preparar o encontro sem levantar qualquer suspeita, hoje finalmente ela se encontraria com Brittany, a guardiã do Reino da Luz. Tinha sido avisada de que a pequena comitiva da outra mulher tinha chego, apesar de terem quase a mesma idade as duas mulheres não se falavam pessoalmente desde a guerra e por mais que o motivo da reunião não fosse agradável, a morena estava animada para encontrar a outra mulher.

Caminhava calmamente com Santana um pouco atrás de si e viu que a loira já estava a sua espera no salão.

R: Brittany! [abraçou a outra guardiã]

B: Quanto tempo Rachel [sentaram-se] pena as razões de nosso encontro serem ruins. Difícil acreditar que Blaine tenha se voltado contra seu próprio povo.

R: Sim, mas já aconteceu uma vez [lamentou] e infelizmente volta a acontecer.

B: O seu mensageiro dizia que uma espiã descobriu a trama [a morena acenou] e onde está essa mulher?

R: Ela não está mais em meu reino, ela partiu em busca de mais informações. Brittany, preciso saber se vocês vão se aliar a nós quando chegar o momento, não podemos deixar que ele destrua essa paz que nós conquistamos a custo de tanto sangue.

B: Não tenha dúvidas Rachel, lutaremos juntas como fizemos da últimas vez!

Discutiram mais sobre as ações que tomariam e também aproveitaram para fortalecer os acordos que já tinham, quando Brittany e sua comitiva se retiravam para descansar Rachel voltou a sentar no trono, sentia-se exausta, porém não deixou de observar o olhar que Santana direcionava a guardiã.

R: Santana? [chamou a outra que respondeu ainda distraída]

S: Sim Rachel...

R: Brittany é linda não?

S: Linda não faz jus a beleza da guardiã [então notou o que falava e com quem] desculpe!

R: Não é necessário [sorriu] e eu diria que admiração é recíproca [piscou divertida deixando a capitã com as bochechas vermelhas] está dispensada capitã, vá descansar.

Santana fez uma mesura e saiu deixando a morena sozinha. Rachel não conseguia deixar de pensar em Quinn desde sua partida e também não entendia muito a história da loira, como uma guerreira se tornara uma espiã, aquilo era estranho demais para ela. Suspirou, estranho mesmo era essa vontade de saber por onde andava a loira e se ela estava bem. Levantou e foi finalmente foi descansar, amanhã ela conversaria com Brittany sobre, talvez a mulher pudesse jogar um pouco de luz nesta história.

Brittany entrava sozinha no jardim privativo de Rachel para fazerem o desjejum juntas, a morena lhe aguardava já sentada á pequena mesa, assim como havia falado para Quinn naquele mesmo lugar, ali elas eram apenas elas e sem necessidade de protocolos.

B: Devíamos nos visitar mais vezes [puxou assunto] minha menta lembrava vagamente daqui.

R: Concordo com você, não podemos deixar os pesos de nossas posições nos consumirem [então lembrou] Britt?

B: Sim?

R: Você lembra das guerreiras que derrotaram Sylvester?

B: Claro! Verdadeiras heroínas, uma pena quase todas terem morrido durante a invasão, mas porque você pergunta?

R: A espiã que lhe falei é a que sobreviveu.

B: Quinn?

R: Você a conhece?

B: Claro, em muitas oportunidades a chamei para vir ao meu reino, mas ela sempre recusou.

R: Eu não entendo como uma guerreira tão notável foi colocada em tal posição inferior ao serviço que prestou.

B: O que sei é apenas porque fico mais próxima deles e conversas chegam até nós [se endireitou] quando a guerra acabou muitos nobres do conselho da Floresta começaram a discutir uma substituição. Eles estavam descontentes com a falta de atitude de Blaine e a escolha óbvia era ela, a mulher que fincou sua espada no coração da traidora, porém um a um o conselho foi sendo trocado, dizem que mortes misteriosas aconteceram e então como não podia se livrar dela sem levantar suspeitas ele a rebaixou sem que o restante do reino soubesse.

R: Isso é um absurdo! Como ele pode ter feito isso? Ela deveria ter saído de lá.

B: Eu falei isso para ela que me respondeu dizendo que nunca desertaria, pois não mancharia sua honra.

A morena lembrou que a mulher tinha lhe falado a mesma coisa: honra. Era notável como a loira tinha se mantido fiel ao seu reino mesmo com tamanho desrespeito. Rachel começava a perguntar algo quando viu Santana entrando e olhando de relance para a outra guardiã que deu-lhe um sorriso.

S: Desculpe interromper minha Senhora, mas um sentinela me informou que Quinn acaba de entrar em nossas terras [viu que a guardiã tentou esconder um sorriso]

R: Traga-a para cá por favor Santana [e a capitã saiu e a morena falou com Brittany] fico aliviada que ela esteja viva.

B: Percebi seu alívio, você está interessada nela Rachel? [a morena engasgou com sua bebida]

R: O quê?!

B: É evidente sua preocupação com ela, só isso.

R: Não sei Britt, as poucas vezes que nos vimos eu fiquei hipnotizada pela presença dela [decidiu mudar o alvo da conversa] mas vi que você e minha capitã andam trocando olhares, devo me preocupar?

B: Ela é uma mulher muito interessante [riu e piscou divertida] mas fique tranquila que não pretendo sequestrá-la.

Passados alguns minutos, Santana entrou acompanhada de Quinn, a guardiã sentiu seu coração disparar em ver a loira e ainda por cima sã e salva. A loira cumprimentou Rachel e só então percebeu a presença da outra guardiã.

Q: Senhora Brittany, fico feliz em vê-la novamente [e percebeu a careta que Santana fez em sua direção, mas decidiu ignorar e focou no assunto] depois que deixei este reino, fui até meu antigo reino e encontrei com um amigo. Ele me informou que Blaine havia saído com uma pequena comitiva para encontar o tal mago, também disse que um grande carregamento de armas foi enviados para Brolduz há alguns dias.

Rachel que tinha se mantido em silêncio enquanto alguns ali debatiam sobre ir ou não em marcha com o exército, olhou para Brittany que a observava e pelo olhar decidiram o que seria feito. As guardiãs se levantaram e o restante dos presentes ficaram em silêncio, Quinn olhava para Rachel com atenção até que a morena selou a decisão.

L: Preparem nossos exércitos.

Estava certo, os Reinos da Noite e da Luz iam à guerra.


	3. Capítulo III

O homem havia deixado seus guerreiros no portal de entrada do palácio em ruínas, as paredes eram quase todas cobertas por um musgo escuro, quase chegando ao salão dois Orcs enormes saíram de um corredor e o acompanharam, tinha desprezo por aquela raça, mas por hora eles eram necessários. O salão que já tinha conhecidos dias de glória não estava em melhor condição que o restante do lugar, no trono que um havia pertencido a Sylvester hoje estava ocupado por uma criatura de vestes negras e com um capuz lhe escondendo a face, sua postura demonstrava um enorme cansaço, porém quando falou sua voz era de alguém com imenso poder.

N: Guardião Blaine, enfim retorna [sabia que seus lábios formavam um sorriso sombrio] o que deseja?

B: Uma espiã do meu reino reportou que as outras guardiãs estão se reunindo.

N: Há tempo ainda...

B: Isso pode colocar nossos planos em perigo!

N: Cale-se! Não me interrompa e não me venha com esse medo infantil! [voltou a recostar no trono] temos tempo, graças ao seu auxílio teremos armas o suficiente.

O elfo fez uma expressão de repulsa:

B: E os orcs?

N: Com um pouco de antiga magia e sangue élfico, nossos guerreiros nascem em dezenas.

B: Espero que não esqueça o nosso acordo.

N: Não me tome por um tolo elfo! Assim que os outros reinos forem aniquilados terá sua recompensa.

B: Assim espero.

Deu as costas para o necromante e saiu dali. Por mais tempo que estivesse vivo aquela sombria criatura lhe dava um arrepio na espinha. Quando voltou a encontrar com seus guerreiros já mantia sua postura impecável.

B: Vamos embora desse lugar amaldiçoado! [e foi seguido de perto pela sua escolta] espero que Kitty cumpra a missão dela ou não precisa nem voltar, senão a executarei [falou consigo mesmo]

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Após a reunião, alguns ali ficaram para começarem o planejamento necessário para irem a guerra. Rachel saiu dali, precisava de um pouco de silêncio e pensava que nunca mais precisaria pegar em armas para defender seu povo, o que ela não percebeu era que alguém a seguia.

Q: Rachel [chamou] você está bem? [a morena esperou a loira alcançá-la e passaram a caminhar juntas]

R: Queria que houvesse uma forma de evitar isso [suspirou] já derramamos muito sangue no passado.

Q: Também gostaria de ter uma alternativa, mas raramente o destino nos permite escolher.

Pararam num local mais alto, ali podiam ver a parte do reino que ficava dentro dos muros, mas mesmo assim ainda era uma lugar privativo. Rachel foi a primeira a quebrar o siêncio.

R: Fiquei preocupada com você [olhava a espiã]

Q: Sei cuidar de mim [e quando recebeu um olhar questionador continuou] a não ser no dia que cheguei aqui. Posso lhe confidenciar algo? [recebeu um aceno em concordância] não quero ser desrespeitosa.

R: Fale Quinn [encorajou a outra]

Q: E-eu [então parou, vislumbrou um rosto conhecido atrás de Rachel porém mantendo-se distante, ela conhecia aquela mulher]

Sem qualquer palavra saiu correndo atrás da mulher que ao trocaram olhares saiu em disparada, deixou Rachel para trás sem qualquer explicação e sacando suas longas facas saltou sobre a mureta descendo a escadaria em uma desesperada perseguição. A elfo em fuga era uma antiga conhecida, chamava-se Kitty e era seguidora fiel de Blaine. Mesmo com toda sua velocidade, custava a Quinn encurtar a distância entre elas e quando viu que a espiã quase saia pelo portal do reino gritou em desespero:

Q: Fechem os portões! Não permitam que ela saia!

Entretanto, aproveitando a letargia dos guardas, a outra mulher disparou duas facas que com excelência atingiram a garganta de ambos os guardas e dando um último olhar para Quinn piscou divertida e voltou em disparada para a floresta.

Q: Merda! [guardou as facas, não foi em direção ao guardas caídos pois sabia que eles estavam mortos, deixou que outros guardas fossem ao local e viu Santana com um olhar severo vindo em sua direção]

S: O que houve?

Q: Espiã inimiga e ela conseguiu fugir [viu a capitã fechar os punhos e tentar controlar a raiva]

S: Vamos voltar, a Senhora Rachel não entendeu nada que aconteceu.

Q: Santana você precisa falar com ela sobre aumentar a segurança, Kitty conseguiu entrar e sair muito fácil daqui.

A capitã concordou e elas voltaram até onde Quinn havia deixado Rachel que estava apreensiva.

R: O que foi que aconteceu? [a loira deixou que a outra explicasse enquanto observava a guardiã] então além de ter conseguido fugir ela assassinou dois guardas?

S: Sim.

R: Cuide do reforço não somente aqui do reino, mas das fronteiras [a mulher saiu deixando as duas novamente sozinhas] você está bem Quinn?

Q: Sim minha Senhora [o modo que ela falou aqueceu o coração da morena] mas gostaria de sugerir que você passasse a andar escoltada, ela conseguiu chegar muito perto.

R: Você acredita que ela queria me matar?

Q: Não, a missão era pura espionagem, mas alguém poderia ser enviado com esse propósito e eu não gostaria de arriscar.

Então uma ideia veio na mente da guardiã, aquilo poderia sem um ganha-ganha, decidiu propor mesmo não tendo consultado o conselho e sua capitã.

R: Quinn? [a loira a olhou com curiosidade] ao contrário do restante da guarda do reino você percebeu o perigo, você poderia cuidar da minha segurança.

Q: Você diz em escolher o pessoal ou?

R: Que você pessoalmente fizesse minha segurança.

Quinn sentiu suas mãos suarem, ela estava acostumada a ter grandes responsabilidades, mas se aceitasse era poderia manter seus olhos em Rachel, além de poder ficar mais tempo em companhia da mulher.

Q: Seria uma honra minha Senhora [se curvou] informarei a capitã a retornarei o mais rápido [virou para ir procurar Santana, mas Rachel a chamou]

R: O que você queria falar comigo antes? [a loira sorriu e respondeu]

Q: Teremos tempo de conversar agora que farei sua segurança [piscou divertida e saiu]

Rachel olhava as costas da espiã até que ela virou no portal e saiu de suas vistas. Se a loira queria jogar ela poderia fazer o mesmo. Sorriu e foi ter uma última conversa com Brittany que se preparava para partir e preparar seu povo.


	4. Capítulo IV

A morena terminava uma reunião com o conselho e como havia decidido mais cedo, iria andar pela floresta. Quinn que agora era sua segurança obviamente se opôs, mas não conseguiu convencer Rachel do contrário e agora elas caminhavam por um setor que loira tinha mandado guardas mais cedo para fazerem uma varredura, queria evitar qualquer surpresa desagradável, porém estavam sozinhas ali.

A loira andava ao lado da guardiã, seus músculos tensos na preparação de qualquer possível ataque e percebendo isso, Rachel se aproximou mais e passou uma braço no da outra e viu quase instantâneamente a outra relaxar.

R: Sei que você não queria vir aqui, mas antes de irmos para os horrores que nos esperam eu preciso absorver tudo o que puder do meu lar.

Q: Apenas fico preocupada com o risco que você corre aqui fora.

R: Apenas isso? [nesta última semana elas ficaram muito nesse dizer, mas não dizer]

Q: Creio que neste momento você saiba que é muito mais que isso [confessou]

R: Sei de meus pensamentos Quinn.

Parou próxima às margens do rio Kroy e virou para encarar a loira, esta que se aproximou da guardiã e segurou suas mãos.

Q: E eu só tenho você nos meus Rachel e não posso mais guardar isso em meu coração [suspirou tomando coragem] quando olho para você é como se olhasse para a própria reencarnação da mais bela estrela.

Rachel olhava naqueles olhos sinceros e via a mesma intensidade no olhar da outra.

Q: Sei como as pessoas me veem, a espiã digna de suspeita, a desertora e traidora de meu próprio reino e...

R: Você é maravilhosa Quinn, foi uma verdadeira heroína em tempos de guerra, uma guerreira honrada e pensou no bem estar de seu povo antes mesmo do seu! [pousou uma mão no rosta da loira] você é como esta floresta, protetora e tão linda quanto perigosa aos inimigos.

Então, sentindo o toque da guardiã em seu rosto, Quinn fechou a distância entre elas e deu um beijo casto em Rachel e ali ela finalmente se sentiu em casa, a morena era seu lar. Quando se separaram, a guardiã lhe deu um sorriso tão carinhoso que ela não pode e nem quis evitar sorrir de volta. Voltaram a caminhar por mais alguns instantes de braços dados quando decidiram retornar, próximas de chegarem aos portões Quinn foi colocar de volta a distância entre elas, mas Rachel não permitiu.

Q: Você quer mesmo ser vista comigo? [sussurrou]

R: Tenho sido vista com você durante toda a semana minha guerreira [descontraiu e percebeu o olhar orgulhoso da loira pelo título a que foi chamada] mas caso você ainda precise de uma resposta, não tenho qualquer sentimento que não seja orgulho de ser vista com você.

Q: Se assim se sente, fico mais do que feliz em seu eu ao teu lado minha Senhora.

Passaram pelo portão e os guardas ali não fizeram qualquer expressão de surpresa, apenas fizeram uma reverência quando a morena passou. Fizeram o caminho até o salão e encontraram Santana a espera.

R: Algo que eu precise tratar capitã? [falou enquanto foi sentar no trono]

S: Gostaria de falar com Quinn por alguns instantes se possível.

Recebeu um aceno de concordância e saiu com uma loira curiosa em seu encalço.

Q: Em que posso ser útil Santana?

S: Depois que todo esse problema acabar, gostaria de saber se você aceita ser indicada como chefe defensora do reino?

Q: Mas essa é sua função, Santana você voltará viva desta batalha, observei seu treinamento esta semana e não vejo guerreiro a sua altura [a outra riu]

S: Sei de minhas habilidades Quinn, mas lhe pergunto pois se sair ilesa do que nos espera não estarei mais neste reino.

Q: E irá para onde? [então como uma luz a resposta lhe apareceu] Brittany.

S: Sim, ficamos próximas [ergueu a sombrancelha] acredito que como você e a guardiã Rachel, hey não faça essa cara! Só um orc imundo não veria o como vocês se olham.

Q: Então você irá para o Reino da Luz? [e a outra concordou] seria uma honra substituí-la capitã, mas só quando a hora chegar.

Conversaram mais um pouco sobre o andamento dos preparativos e então se despediram. Quinn que retornava ao salão ouviu vozes alteradas de onde Rachel estava, andou rapidamente e ao entrar encontrou um dos conselheiros alterado.

C: Você levará nosso povo para a morte certa! Está cega por aquela mulher, ela traiu seu próprio povo, como confiar em um ser assim?!

Rachel viu que a loira entrava e ali viu a grande mulher que Quinn era, a mulher manteve toda a sua altivez e passou direto pelo conselheiro parando apenas quando ficou em pé ao lado de Rachel e nada falou.

R: Confio em Quinn e ela não fez mais do que nos dar motivo para receber essa confiança! [o elfo foi retrucar, mas parou quando ela ergueu a mão] cego é aquele que vê as Sombras se espalhando e nada faz, se você conselheiro não confia em minha guerreira isso quer dizer que não confia em meu julgamento!

C: Sua guerreira? [zombou] uma espiã da escória da Floresta.

Nesse momento a loira levou a mão a bainha de sua faca, mas nada fez, pois Rachel usou de todo o seu antigo poder para impor sua voz.

R: Respeite-a! A mulher que você desrespeita é a mesma que salvou incontáveis vidas ao derrotar Sylvester! [o elfo olhou atônito da guardiã para a loira e ficou sem palavras]

Outro conselheiro se aproximou e falou para a morena, este era um dos mais influentes ali no conselho.

J: Minha senhora? [Rachel olhou para ele] é desejo do conselho que este homem seja afastado de seus deveres para com nosso povo.

R: Estão certos desse decisão Jesse?

J: Sim [fez sinal para um guarda retirasse o elfo dali] quando tudo se resolver escolheremos outro membro.

Saiu dali acompanhado do restante do conselho deixando uma Rachel surpresa pela decisão.

R: Isso nunca aconteceu antes.

Q: Todo o reino confia em sua liderança e sabedoria Rachel [sorriu para a morena]

R: Espero de todo meu coração não decepcioná-los.


	5. Capítulo V

Olhou para a armadura que tinha recebido na noite anterior, a última vez que usara uma foi na batalha contra Sylvester. Apesar da insistência de Santana, ela não quis uma armadura como a do grande escalão, logo, o peitoral era prateado com um estrela em baixo relevo, assim como seu elmo e ela tinha pedido que o Forjador do reino desse uma atenção as suas duas facas que lhe foram tão úteis em momentos decisivos.

Tirou a túnica que usava para dormir e colocou uma roupa mais grossa para então colocar a armadura, passou a aljava pelos ombros a encaixando nas costas, bem como as duas longas facas e por fim na cintura a espada. Saindo quase se esqueceu das duas pequenas adagas que deixaria escondidas na parte interna de cada bracelete.

Quase chegando ao encontro de Rachel ela viu o próprio reflexo nas águas, com excessão da cor de sua armadura ela estava a mesma da batalha em Brolduz, mas seu olhar era diferente, talvez um pouco mais frio, porém ela conseguia ver aquela mesma determinação que tivera. Encontrou com a guardiã e não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa, a morena estava com uma armadura semelhante, entretanto era dourada com diversos detalhes em prata, não usava um elmo, mas sua tiara e portava consigo uma espada.

R: Quinn? [chamou a loira que parecia distraída] Santana recomendou que acampássemos próximos da montanha Eyn.

Q: Excelente ideia, ali teríamos uma boa cobertura contra ataques e poderíamos esperar pelo exército da senhora Brittany.

Um elfo tocou uma corneta alertando ao restante do batalhão a entrar em formação e começarem a marcha. Assim como os outros comandantes, Quinn montou no cavalo negro como a noite e passou a ladear Rachel por um lado enquanto a capitã ia do outro.

Marcharam durante o dia apenas parando durante a noite para descansarem e poderem alimentar a si e aos cavalos. Santana tinha comentado com Quinn que estranhou a ausência de animais pelo caminho, era como se eles soubessem o que aconteceria não muito distante dali.

No dia seguinte quando a lua crescente subia no céus e eles começavam a montar o acompamento quando ouviram o aviso de que alguém se aproximava e logo viram a outra guardiã chegando com seu próprio exército. Os elfos se misturaram, assim comeram juntos e confraternizaram.

Q: Trouxe algo para você [aproximou-se de Rachel que observava a fogueira]

R: O quê? [passou a olhá-la com curiosidade]

Q: Você disse que queria absorver a energia do seu lar, então eu te arrumei isso [era um broche em formato de uma árvore e se fundindo a ela uma estrela de oito pontas]

Rachel fez um sinal para que ela prendesse o broche em sua roupa. Mesmo ali com a tensão a loira conseguia deixá-la mais calma.

R: Obrigada Quinn [e beijou a guerreira]

Ficaram um tempo ali juntas desfrutando da companhia até que fossem dormir, teriam mais metade de um dia em marcha e armariam o cerco nos limites de Brolduz. Teriam uma desvantagem em relação ao terreno, antigamente a cidadela era cercada por uma vasta floresta, porém hoje era um lugar de clima e vegetação árida, as pouquissímas árvores que haviam tinham seus troncos retorcidos. Até mesmo um dos antigos afluentes do Grande Rio havia secado até se tornar um extenso lamaçal.

Sem grandes obstáculos cobriram a distância e então podiam ter uma ampla visão da cidadela destruída e o palácio principal próximo da encosta sul dos muros. Guardas foram espalhados nos limites do acampamento, eles fariam o primeiro turno de vigilância.

B: Acredito que devemos atacar durante a noite [propôs] assim, além da cobertura poderemos evitar maiores perdas.

J: Podemos enviar um grupo de elite, pois acredito que Blaine não terá coragem de se juntar aos seus na batalha.

Nesse momento a maioria dali olhou para Quinn, se havia alguém entre eles que poderia fazer aquilo era a loira.

Q: Farei o necessário, mas teríamos que ter uma onda maior de ataque para que ele e o Necromante enviem a maioria dos orcs..

R: Temos mais algumas horas para decidir isso [cortou a loira] podemos dar uma pausa? E gostaria de falar com Quinn, com a sua licença.. [se afastou do grupo sendo seguida pela guerreira] Eu sei o que você vai falar, a resposta é não! Você jurou ficar ao meu lado.

Q: Rachel temos mais chances de sucesso com a ideia de Jesse e se eu estiver no comando desse pequeno grupo, podemos acabar com isso muito antes.

Não se importou com alguns guerreiros próximos e abraçou a morena e então sussurrou em seu ouvido:

Q: Agora eu tenho o maior dos motivos de fazer tudo para sair ilesa, você não vai se livrar tão fácil de mim [afastou o rosto olhando séria para a outra] é necessário mais que um bando de orcs e um fraco guardião para me derrotar.

O que restou a Rachel foi concordar, ela não duvidava das habilidades da loira, mas um aperto em seu coração não desaparecia quando pensava na mulher a sua frente em uma missão que poderia se tornar uma demanda suicída. Quinn então saiu dali e foi escolher mais três guerreiros para acompanhá-la.

Quando a lua estava em seu ponto mais alto, ouvia-se os sons do guerreiros terminando de prepararem e em um canto mais afastado Quinn e seus escolhidos terminavam de colocar os elmos e acertarem os últimos detalhes. Rachel vinha acompanhada de Brittany para uma última palavras com tão destemidos guerreiros e foi então que as duas guardiãs – mais Brittany no caso – ficaram surpresas ao ver Santana inclusa no quarteto.

B: Você não pode ir com eles.

Q: Desculpe guardiã, mas preciso dos melhores e Santana é a melhor [trocou com um olhar com Rachel que apenas suspirou] vocês estão prontos para nos dar cobertura?

R: Sim, que a coragem não lhes falte no caminho e que tenham certeza de nossa confiança em suas habilidades.

Q: Vamos então! [passou a ir na direção da encosta do palácio, subiriam por lá evitando encontros desnecessários] fiquem próximos e tenho certeza que voltaremos todos vivos.

O quarteto saiu em disparada e logo foram engolfados pela escuridão e então viram que diversos pontos na muralha acenderam tochas. Era chegado o momento e tomando a frente as duas guardiãs foram seguidas por seus guerreiros.

R: Hoje mais uma vez lutaremos contra as Sombas e como no passado sairemos vitoriosos pois nossa demanda é a paz e com a Luz subjulgaremos os servo do Caos [ergueu sua espada e a seguir ouviu em uníssono o grito de guerra de dez mil guerreiros elfos as suas costas]


	6. Capítulo VI

Viram a direita os inimigos se preparando para receber o ataque, mas continuaram seu caminho, ainda tinham mais algumas dezenas de metros até chegarem a muralha e apesar da lua alta iluminando no céu, tinham uma faixa de escuridão ao seu favor. Quando enfim chegaram ao fim da corrida não perderam tempo e iniciaram a escalada pelas pedras, apesar de um pouco escorregadias eles estavam conseguindo a aderência necessária.

Quinn subia na frente sendo seguida por Santana, atrás vinham Marley – segundo em comando depois da capitã – e por último Noah, era um cara grande até para um elfo, mas ele tinha a destreza para guardar a retaguarda delas. Ao chegar a altura de abertura, deu um impulso e entrou ali, logo os quatro estavam num corredor escuro.

Q: Outro se juntará ao nosso grupo, é o Sam [sussurrava] ele tem espionado Blaine e me passado informações.

Ouviram passos e encostaram na parade oposta, pelo ângulo do lugar conseguiriam ficar ocultos e mesmo assim ver quem vinha em sua direção. A loira conhecia a primeira voz, era de Sam, já a segunda era-lhe desconhecida. Com um assovio de alerta para o amigo ele prontamente abateu o guarda que andava com ele.

S: Não podemos ficar aqui muito tempo senão seremos vistos [saiu andando sendo seguido pelos outros, olhou para trás em direção aos outros três que ele não conhecia] um prazer conhecê-los, infelizmente não é o melhor lugar para tal.

O caminho em direção ao salão principal estava menos ocupado do que o esperado por eles, mas mesmo assim vários orcs caíram ou pelas lâminas ou pelas flechas certerias. Conseguiram chegar as grandes portas.

S: Ficarei mais a frente com Noah cuidando da retaguarda, mas cuidado, nos últimos dias Blaine não tem permitido que nenhum de nós o acompanhasse lá dentro [recebeu um aceno de Quinn]

Q: Daqui para frente, matem qualquer um que estiver lá dentro.

Santana e Marley empurraram as portas e Quinn passou com o arco já em mãos e depois foi seguida pelas duas. Haviam sete orcs, eles eram maiores que os que tinham abatido, mas com suas habilidades três deles caíram logo que entraram e os outros quatro correram com machados em suas direções.

Prendeu rapidamente o arco as costas e desembanhou a espada se defendendo do primeiro ataque, logo esquivou e com rapidez decepou a cabeça do orc. Enquanto elas eliminavam os oponentes, Blaine estava de pé ao lado do Necromante que permanecia sentado no troco, que mesmo com a face oculta mantinha-se tranquilo.

O guardião pegou um arco longo e fez mira, Quinn viu quando ele soltou a flecha, não foi difícil desviar da seta, até que percebeu que ela não fora o alvo. A flecha acertou em cheio a garganta de Marley que tombou se afogando no próprio sangue.

Q: Assassino covarde! [gritou indo na direção do moreno e agora tinha Santana ao seu lado]

B: Está se descrevendo? Pos isso se aplica a você também [pegou sua espada e desceu os degraus indo na direção delas]

O homem era um pouco mais rápido que elas, afinal, tinham alguns milhares de anos a mais, mas as duas guerreiras pareciam estar a altura. Com ataques quase sincronizados, elas conseguiam defender a outra e começavam a passar pela defesa do guardião. O primeiro golpe a passar foi Santana que acertou a espada pela coxa de Blaine, que pendeu o peso do corpo pro lado esquerdo, logo foi a vez de Quinn acertar seu pulso da mão que segurava a espada e por último a capitã com um golpe firme lhe meteu a espada no pescoço separando-lhe a cabeça do resto do corpo.

As duas se olharam e então perceberam os pequenos ferimentos que tinham, no calor da luta não tinham sentido nenhum impacto. Viraram-se para o Necromante que tinha levantado e vinha ate elas com uma espada.

S: Revele sua face!

N: Isso é desnecessário pobre criança, a mulher ao seu lado conhece minha identidade [sua voz era cansada, mas mesmo assim poderosa] não é verdade guerreira da Floresta?

O sangue de Quinn gelou, não era possível, aquilo devia ser um pesadelo. É claro que ela conhecia aquela voz, nunca a esqueceria ainda mais quando aparecia em seus piores pesadelos.

Q: Sylvester [murmurou] isso não é possível, eu vi você morrer!

Sy: É sempre bom ter um feitiço na manga [falou com malícia] levei muito tempo naquele túmulo nojento me recuperando e acredite, desta vez terei sua cabeça!

Falando isso atacou a loira que colocou a espada como defesa, mas com o impacto Sylvester estraçalhou a espada da outra. Santana colocou a própria lâmina para defender Quinn do segundo ataque e acabou perdendo também sua arma. As duas guerreiras então sacaram suas longas facas e com uma em cada mão passaram a atacar a antiga inimiga, mas a mulher defendia-se com maestria já conhecida pela loira.

Com muito custo foram cercando a mulher que foi recuando para perto de seu trono e aproveitando de uma abertura na guarda da outra, Quinn acertou-lhe as costelas e a desequilibrou. Santana arriscou-se em dar um golpe fatal porém foi arremessada contra uma pilastra pela inimiga que a pegara pelo pescoço e depois chutou a loira para o outro lado.

Com Sylvester indo em direção a capitã, a guerreira lembrou das perdas que sofreu naquele mesmo embate séculos antes, ela não permitira que tal coisa acontecesse novamente. Soltou as facas no chão e buscou as duas adagas presas em seus braceletes.

Q: Hey! [chamou a atenção da mulher que parou nos degraus] primeiro você vai se resolver comigo [e com isso arremessou as adagas, uma pegou de raspão no ombro da mulher e a segunda certeira no peito]

Com o impacto Sylvester caiu no chão e ao contrário do que Quinn pensava ela não caiu morta, com o restante de sua energia ela pegou o arco usado por Blaine e se preparou para atirar, mas não na loira, mas sim em Santana que se levantava cambaleante.

Sem tempo de pensar Quinn saiu correndo em direção a capitã até que ouviu a corda do arco, Sylvester havia disparado e, num ímpeto desesperado a loira saltou na frente de Santana sendo atingida pela flecha. Foi ao chão e sua visão ia escurecendo enquanto via uma Santana desesperada falando com ela, mas seus ouvidos assim como seus outros sentidos estavam lhe deixando e antes da completa escuridão ela teve um flash e depois, nada.


	7. Capítulo VII - Final

Derrubar o portão principal fora difícil, porém com ferramentas que alguns guerreiros de Brittany trouxeram eles conseguiram logo superar este primeiro obstáculo. O caminho até o palácio tinha sido mais sangrento, batalhões de orc estavam posicionados estratégicamente e eram auxiliados por muitos elfos leais a Blaine.

Com uma parade de escudo eles iam avançando graduativamente, o batalhão de arqueiras vinha trás dos escudos e quando encontravam um brecha derrubarram fileiras inteiras de inimigos. As duas guardiãs lutavam juntas e tentavam avançar por uma rua lateral com destino ao palácio, Brittany não errava uma flecha e tão logo esvaziou sua aljava passou a usar a espada, enquanto isso, Rachel ia com duas facas longas com as que Quinn usava, pelo pouco peso de suas armas ela conseguia ser muito mais ágil que os inimigos.

Jesse ficara encarregado do comando dos exércitos e ia cercando os inimigos, quando via que seus companheiros começavam a demonstrar cansaço ele tomava a frente a abatia muitos orcs e elfos inimigos, e logo era seguido pelos guerreiros.

Depois de muito esforço, as guardiãs entravam no palácio e mal encontraram companhia, mas ao chegar ao andar do antigo salão viram Noah e mais um elfo loiro lutando juntos, aquele devia ser Sam. Sem perder tempo juntaram-se os guerreiros eliminando mais rápido os cinco elfos e três orcs.

Escutaram um grito e Rachel saiu em disparada para o salão, as portas quase fechadas bateram na parede com o rompante da morena. Viu de relance o corpo de Blaine, uma bolota mais próxima do corpo e percebeu que era a cabeça do guardião, no fundo do lugar tinha um corpo coberto por vestes negras e ao canto a visão que fez seus joelhos fraquejarem, Santana sentada no chão com a cabeça de Quinn em sua perna, a loira não se mexia e aquilo parece ter acordado Rachel.

Correu até as duas, nem percebendo os outros entrando no salão e trouxe a loira para si, queria chorar mas agora não era momento para isso, ela precisava salvar Quinn e ao fundo mal escutava Santana falando.

S: Ela entrou na frente da flecha, era para eu ter isido atingida [Brittany a abraçava] ela... ela.. maldita loira, ela não devia ter feito isso!

R: Ela ainda está viva! [conseguiu escutar uma respiração muito fraca da loira] precisamos levá-la de volta para o reino [respirou fundo enquanto era ajudada e falou baixinho] eu vou salvar você minha Guerreira, meu Amor.

Foi auxiliada por Sam e Noah, não se preocupou com mais nada e sabia que ali tinha terminado a contenda quando viu Jesse chegndo até ela.

R: Ajude Brittany no que for preciso [não precisou dizer mais nada enquanto eles saiam carregando Quinn]

Sentia um formigamento percorrer seu corpo, tentou se mexer, mas seu corpo não correspondia a sua vontade e então perdeu novamente a consciência. A próxima vez que voltou em si conseguiu ouvir algumas vozes, entretanto não distinguiu as palavras e, dessa vez sentiu um toque suave em seu braço e sentiu seu corpo relaxar.

Abriu os olhos com um pouco de dificuldade e piscou um pouco acostumando com a claridade do quarto, não era o mesmo de quando estava no Reino da Noite e aquilo a colocou em alerta, mas quando olhou em volta a figura de Rachel estava de costas para ela em frente a uma janela.

Q: Hey [sua voz saiu um pouco rouca]

Rachel virou surpresa olhando-a, veio imediatamente em sua direção e sentou ao seu lado.

R: Hey [passou a mão pela testa da loira] pensei que você não despertaria.

Q: Eu fiz uma promessa [ensaiou um sorriso, mas uma dor encomoda atravessou seu peito] o que aconteceu? Nós conseguimos, certo?

R: Sim, na verdade você venceu e quase morreu no processo [suspirou] pensei que iria perdê-la Quinn, a flecha passou raspando eu coração.

Com as palavras da guardiã, a loira levou a mão até o ponto que sentia o encômodo e então lembrou do que aconteceu.

Q: Ela ia atirar em Santana [murmurou] não podia permitir isso, Santana está bem?

R: Sim e agradecida [sorriu] mas muito brava com você.

Q: Brava? [Rachel fingiu pensar e então falou]

R: Como ela disse mesmo? Maldita loira [riu] vou pedir que alguém a avise que você finalmente acordou.

Levantou-se e foi até a porta falar com um guarda, enquanto isso Quinn reparava no lugar que estava e aquele definitivamente não era seu quarto. Esperou a morena retornar para perguntar.

Q: Onde estou?

R: No meu quarto, algum problema? [estranhou]

Q: Não era assim que eu pretenda conhecer teu quarto [brincou e recebeu um beijo de Rachel que prontamente ela correspondeu]

Depois de levar mais de duas semanas para recobrar a consciência, a recuperação de Quinn foi mais ágil e alguns dias mais tarde já conseguia levantar e dar pequenas caminhadas. Rachel sempre a acompanhava e aproveitou para colocar a guerreira a par do que tinha acontecido.

Ela tinha conseguido derrotar Sylvester, porém desta vez eles haviam tomado cuidado com o corpo da mulher e cremaram-na junto com Blaine e o restante dos orcs. Soube também que depois que ela fora levada de volta, alguns dias mais tarde Santana havia partido com Brittany e mais uma notícia que não pode deixar de ficar surpresa.

R: Temos uma vaga no Conselho [a loira concordou] e por consenso todos eles querem que você ocupe o lugar.

Q: Eu?! Mas eu nem nasci aqui.

R: Eles sabem disso, porém devido aos seus atos eles disseram que não há pessoa mais capacitada para participa do Conselho e eu concordo com eles Quinn. Você tem mais alguns dias para pensar no assunto, em nossa próxima reunião você precisará uma resposta.

A loira acenou ainda surpreendida pelo convite. Passaram o restante da tarde ali sentadas observando o reino e conversando.

Dias passados e finalmente chegara a reunião, Quinn entrou no salão e cumprimentou os outros membros do Conselho que não escondiam a animação em tê-la ali, Jesse foi o único que lhe deu um abraço, ato este que surpreendeu a loira, mas foi bem recebido. Instantes depois Rachel entrou pelo portal, porém ela não estava sozinha, entrou com Brittany ao seu lado com Santana vindo logo atrás.

Q: Não sabia que a guardiã viria [comentou com Jesse]

J: Quando a Senhora Rachel mandou a notícia de seu despertar, elas decidiram vir vê-la e pediram para não contar [contou e sorriu] você tem muitas pessoas que se preocupam com você Quinn.

Caminhou até elas, deu um beijo casto nas mãos de Rachel que depois seguiu para o seu trono e então foi cumprimentar as outras mulheres. Fez um ligeira reverência para a guardiã, mas acabou sendo engolfada por um abraço pela outra loira. Quando chegou em Santana, foi dar um sorriso, mas a morena a abraçou apertado.

S: Nunca mais faça uma merda daquelas, loira maluca [então separou-se da outra] pensei que você tinha morrido.

Q: Não é tão fácil assim acabar comigo guerreira [piscou divertida] venha, vamos sentar em nossos lugares.

Com todos devidamente sentados em suas cadeiras foi iniciada a reunião e com ela o primeiro assunto por assim dizer foi agradecer pela união entre os dois reinos, então passaram a discutir como seria feito o auxílio aos Elfos da Floresta que haviam perdido seu guardião e a maior parte do Conselho. Já no final do encontro alguns olhares passaram para Quinn que mantia um semblante tranquilo.

R: Último tópico, foi por pedido unânime deste Conselho que Quinn [gesticulou para a loira] integre o mesmo e permaneça como Chefe dos Exércitos substituindo nossa antiga capitã Santana.

Quinn se levantou, limpou a garganta e quando falou não havia mais do que certeza em seu tom de voz.

Q: Agradeço ao convite do Conselho que acredita na minha capacidade e não poderia estar mais honrada [virou-se para Rachel] aceito esta nova missão.

Depois de ter recebido congratulações de todos ali, Brittany e Santana também e se despediram, elas seguiriam para o reino dos Elfos da Floresta para implementar as soluções ali decididas. Então ficaram Rachel e ela, voltou até onde a guardiã estava, estendeu sua mão em convite e logo foi atendida.

Caminharam pela trilha que chegava até um pequena ponte, as águas da cachoeira desciam calmas e elas pararam ali. Quinn levou uma mão ao rosto de Rachel que inclinou levemente em direção a mão da loira. Aproximaram-se ainda se olhando e ficaram um tempo ali só aproveitando da companhia uma da outra.

Q: Minha Senhora [chamou a atenção da outra que lhe sorriu ternamente]

R: Minha Guerreira [sussurrou de volta]

Q: Acredito neste momento de paz que conquistamos ainda falta algo para completar essa felicidade e gostaria de lhe pedir.

R: O que você desejar minha querida.

Q: Você ao meu lado.

R: Até nossa partida para as Terras Eternas.

Rachel fechou a distância entre seus lábios e os da loira que a enlaçou nos braços e enfim se permitiu sentir aquele sentimento inundar todo o seu ser. Ela fora guerreira, traída e rebaixada, espiã, perseguida e então tornou-se completa ali, encontrara seu lar, amava e era amada por sua Estrela.


End file.
